


Set Fire to the Rain

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Heat, Alpha!Dean, Bottom Sam, DS, First Time, Incest, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在消灭某个鬼巫师的时候，Dean使用巫术，巫术的反噬作用促使他进入发情期，然而Alpha通常情况不会有“发情期”这种困扰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire to the Rain

[1]  
1994年12月，亚利桑那州，凤凰城。  
Sam不知道自己为什么会出现在酒吧混乱的后巷里面，他藏在墙体凹陷处，浑身颤抖得像是他没有办法控制自己的身体。John不在这里，Dean不在这里，他不能没头没脑地冲过去，他会被揍死甚至更糟糕，轮奸致死。但是，他死也想冲过去，打倒那群无赖、混蛋、嚣张、正在犯罪的Alpha！Sam憎恶这些Alpha！荷尔蒙不是原罪，这些禽兽才是！

Sam想起来他是怎么走到这里，他在跟踪这群混蛋Alpha，他们拖着一个未成年Omega来到混乱、罪恶的深巷，他们轮奸他，肮脏的嘴里还不停地咒骂。  
下贱的Omega。  
淫荡的Omega。  
生来就是所有人婊子的Omega。

未成年Omega被抵在冰冷坚硬的墙体上，纤弱的手臂无助地向外挣扎，昏暗的灯光将他的剪影投射在地面上，就像是撒哈拉沙漠里垂死的干枯枝桠。Sam怯懦地闭上眼睛，他不想目睹这一切；然而他却逃不开，因为他的双腿软得像滩烂泥。痛苦而凄厉的哀嚎不停地敲打他的耳膜，让他止不住小声啜泣，他不知道这是因为恐惧还是愤怒。

[2]  
1996年4月，佛罗里达州，杰克逊维尔。  
Sam惊慌失措，神经兮兮，他即将年满13岁，这就意味着他很快就会开始转化；而他不希望自己的身体发生任何转化，他恨成为Omega，他恨作为Omega。他会在每天早上醒来的第一时间查看自己的内裤；他会在走路的时候突然陷入异常生动且恐怖的想象里无法自拔；他会在路过校园医务室的时候望着那些笑着从医生那里领取发情期用品的同龄人忧心忡忡：Omega能够保护自己吗？会有Alpha保护他们吗？Omega能够发出自己的意愿吗？存在尊重Omega意愿的Alpha吗？

当然，John是Alpha，Dean也是Alpha，作为Winchester家族的成员，他没道理不是Alpha。尽管，Sam也恨Alpha。  
11月，Sam仍旧没有转化为Omega，不可否认，某种程度上看这竟是最好的结果。

[3]  
1998年5月，伊利诺州，罗克夫特。  
太阳底下无新事。  
Dean作为精力旺盛的成年男性Alpha，他的性生活丰富到快要Sam操碎心的地步，他操过男女Omega，操过男女beta，但是他没有标记过任何人，甚至丝毫没动过这个念想。操蛋的家族事业，见鬼的猎魔生活，即使Dean愿意，这也永远不可能发生。

这听起来有些匪夷所思，但Sam总是能嗅出Dean身上不同Omega的味道，这与Dean本身的味道相差太远，他总是忍不住想象：他的哥哥是怎样的Alpha，他是那种因为身为Alpha就自傲得无边无际的特权派吗？他会无视Omega的意愿吗？他在性爱中尊重、理性、温柔、充满爱意吗？  
甚至，他高潮的时候是什么表情？  
有些时候，Sam看着Dean，颠沛流离的生活里与他年龄最接近、关系最亲密并且健美性感充满魅力的Alpha，总是忍不住想要去问他：如果我不是Alpha会发生什么？你会怎么看我？爸爸会怎么看我？

生为Alpha好吗？答案毫无疑问是肯定的，好过Omega，也好过beta，但是，Alpha的义务与责任呢？那些只懂得享受权利而不履行义务的Alpha配以Alpha的身份活在这个世界上吗？这些问题的答案就没那么显而易见。  
生活不仅像坨狗屎，生活还是坨不公平的狗屎。  
12月，Sam依旧没有长出结，他不是Alpha。

[4]  
2005年12月，犹他州，普罗夫。  
Sam从烈火缭绕的梦里惊醒，汽车旅馆单薄的墙壁阻隔不掉火车疾驰而过的轰鸣，这充满节奏的轰鸣与梦里Jessica高低起伏的惨烈尖叫交融为变本加厉的锋利声刀，刀刀落在他的心脏。他永远地失去Jessica。  
但是，Dean又回到他身边。  
兜兜转转，他又回归猎魔。

Sam盯着Dean裸露在毛毯外的手臂，回想分别前夜的那次促膝长谈，历历在目，他记得Dean试图挽留的眼神和与之截然相反的言语，甚至他抚慰自己时手臂肌肉线条的运作。那个时候的Dean已经健美性感得叫荷尔蒙暴走，这个时候的Dean，如果上帝是个女孩，她也会为Dean疯狂。  
刀落成伤，这些新鲜的、刚刚结痂的伤痕又被Sam的封存积灰的记忆生生撕裂，腥咸的血液翻涌至喉咙，真切得叫人作呕。  
Dean生硬地翻身，Sam知道他醒着。  
他们睡同一间汽车旅馆分开的两张床，彼此相安。

Dean和Sam在猎杀鬼巫师，最新的猎人网络传出消息，鬼巫师就藏在普罗夫的深山老林中，Bobby托人捎来破解鬼巫师咒语及所需物品，他们天亮就进山。他们背着足够的弹药和食物，在神秘诡谲的山林里凭借EMF时断时续的警示前行，Sam对这一切熟稔得像是从未离开过，而Dean架着猎枪吹着呼哨，笑着对他说想来一次真正的打猎。  
就像从前，却回不到从前。

第三天的傍晚Dean和Sam终于找到鬼巫师的巢穴，Bobby精准的咒语帮助他们顺利地困住鬼巫师，然而彻底使他灰飞烟灭的武器必须浸注施咒者的鲜血，Dean身先士卒地割破掌心冲过去将古老的青铜匕首刺进鬼巫师的心脏，鬼巫师扭曲着、哀叫着，在青白的月光里化作渺渺尘埃。  
Sam捂着臂膀靠着石壁坐起来，忍着痛说：“这招使得不错，老哥。”  
Dean擦掉喷洒在脸颊上的鬼巫师黑色的血液，朝他笑：“你应该感谢我救了你的小命，小孩。”

Dean和Sam都没有受太重的伤，但是，拜托，和鬼巫师纠缠一夜？他们再也没力气立刻踏上崎岖陡峭的返程，他们需要等待体力恢复。他们在黑巫师的石堡里寻觅到一间还算干净整洁的房间，各自展开睡袋把自己包裹进去。  
房间没有窗户，没有光。

Sam睡得并不好，他被鬼巫师摔得浑身酸痛，还不停地做恶梦。他盯着黑漆漆的天花板，听着Dean沉稳的呼吸声，胸腔像一只逐渐被充满的气球缓缓地生出暖意。他还有Dean，幸好，幸好。

Dean的呼吸忽然变得时快时慢，还发出低微的呻吟，他在睡袋里扭动身体，物料摩擦的声音清晰入耳。Sam猜想他会不会也在做恶梦？毕竟长久以来的猎魔生涯不可能不磨刻下任何痕迹，哪怕是像Dean这么优秀的猎人。  
但是，Dean的呻吟似乎是愉悦的，释放的。

飙升的肾上腺激素，Sam是如此通情达理。  
有多久呢？距离Dean上次真正的性爱，至少从自己回来之后就没有发生过。Dean或许是在照顾自己的情绪，或许只是暂时没兴致，性爱之神Dean清心寡欲，开玩笑？

Dean又开始发出呻吟，这次的声音更加放肆，动作幅度也更大，连持续的时间也更长。Sam尴尬地翻转身体，没道理这么快又硬起来，他或许需要次真正的性爱，和Omega性交，把精液射进温暖的肉体而不是睡袋。  
第三次，Dean甚至解开睡袋。

这完全不正常，Sam红着脸爬出睡袋，他得去叫醒Dean，这操蛋的不正常，但是，叫醒你正在睡梦里手淫的哥哥，还有比这更尴尬的么？Sam犹豫着爬过去，打开探照灯：Dean的表情看起来痛楚而愉悦，他的身体几乎已经露在睡袋外面，内裤褪至胯部，双手握着遍布青筋的紫红色阴茎快速撸动，毫无疑问，Dean完全不知道自己在干什么！  
Sam跪趴在Dean身边，试图温和地叫醒他，但他丝毫没反应，Sam不得不狠狠扇了他几巴掌。

Dean猛然睁开眼睛，他看见Sam，却又像是不认得Sam，他像只寻觅到猎物的黑豹迅速地扑倒Sam，压在他温暖的身体上耸动。哦，操他妈的基督耶稣！Dean真是被欲火烧坏脑子了吧？拜托，用Sam来发泄欲火，真当他会因为是Dean而手下留情？  
Sam试着推开Dean，但他纠缠得太紧，只得无奈一拳砸在他的下颌，他哀唔一声着昏倒在Sam身上。Sam嗅到了Dean身上Alpha的味道。他把Dean推开，思考着要不要帮他把内裤提上去，天啊，这好像并不比看着你露着阴茎的哥哥好多少。

Dean清醒过来的时候，一阵莫名奇妙：“呃，是你要强奸猥亵你哥哥还是什么奇怪的妖魔？等等，我还是宁愿是你，哈哈哈。”俏皮话一点也没有缓解他和Sam之间尴尬的氛围，他见Sam哭丧着脸不接话，又说：“难道是我自己？不会吧！”  
“你感觉怎么样？”Sam的视线刻意避开Dean的腰胯。  
“下巴疼得要掉？”Dean答非所问。

“拜托，老哥！”  
“老弟，我觉得自己不太正常？”Dean苦恼地盯着自己兴致昂扬的阴茎，“就好像有人给我灌下去十倍分量的迷奸药，我的身体快要爆炸掉了，毫不夸张地说。”  
“猜到这个了。”Sam满脸认真地摸着Dean的额头，“这听起来匪夷所思，但是你好像进入发情期了，Dean。”  
“什么？”Dean惊悚地盯着Sam，“操蛋的，你敢和我开这个玩笑？我是Alpha，Alpha才没什么见鬼的发情期，我能够控制自己的情欲，开玩笑？”

“我知道这很罕见，但也并不是没有先例，再者，鬼巫师的咒语是有反噬后果的，荷尔蒙紊乱？你记得Bobby说过的吧？还有，我能闻到你身上发情的味道。”Sam垂下手，避开Dean的视线，轻声解释。  
“什么？见鬼的，我哪里记得Bobby说过的每句话！”Dean气急败坏地又开始撸动阴茎，“操蛋的疼。”  
“早知道，就应该让我来的，我不会——”  
“不。”Dean打断Sam，声音平缓下来，“现在最紧要的事是帮我解除这个操蛋的咒语反噬或者发情期。”

“你能坚持住吗？我们马上返程，去有人烟的地方找到Omega，你就可以，你知道的。”Sam的声音淹没在自己的羞怯里，没有人教他怎么和自己的哥哥讨论发情期，还是操蛋的Alpha的发情期。  
“不，我不认为我能。”Dean的手还停留在他的阴茎上，“你看，它就只是一直硬着，更夸张的是我的精液好像怎么都射不完。我知道，这不是一点点尴尬，而是操他妈的尴尬到让我想给自己一枪，认真讲，Sammy，我坚持不住。”

Sam下意识地瞄过Dean的腹部，白浊的精斑到处都是，原来Alpha真的可以射这么多。“我的小弟弟都疼得像是要炸裂，可我还是控制不住撸管，想要射精的欲望简直快要把我的克制力烧光。”Dean喘着粗气望着Sam，眼睛溢出的情欲让Sam的心脏狂跳，“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy。”  
Dean朝Sam爬过来，紧紧攥住他的手腕。  
不不不，Sam慌乱地跳开。  
Dean恍然过来，他这是想要做什么？

“或许，你应该把我铐起来，或者锁起来，以免我，”Dean斟酌用词，“以免我伤害你。我不能够保证我的理性能克制多久，你应该留我一个人。”  
“是，好叫你的阴茎爆炸掉？或者被自己的情欲憋死？或许，我应该先打电话给Bobby，他知道那么多稀奇古怪的咒语。”Sam从背包里翻出手机，操哦，“没信号。”  
“我没救了吗？Sam。”Dean在自己的掌心舔满津液，又开始握住阴茎撸动。

“我们是在鬼巫师的石堡，对吧？或许这里会有解咒的书呢？”Sam灵机一动，“我到处找找看，刚好你可以趁我不在的这段时间，呃，解决你的生理需求。”  
“Sam，你认为我这会儿有兴致撸管？要是我还能控制的话，我能在你面前，呃。”Dean突然顿住，视线在Sam和自己阴茎之间逡巡，操蛋的，他就这么露着自己的小弟弟和他的亲弟弟说了这么久的话？拜托，还是给一枪来得痛快！  
“呃。”Sam早就意识到这个，所以他的视线一直飘来飘去却不肯落在他的哥哥身上。

“呃，你脸红了。”Dean不知道自己为什么会说这个，操哦，尴尬翻倍，这听起来更像是调情啊。  
“操你自己！”Sam抓起手电筒飞快地离开。

石堡里除了各种生物包括人类的残骨什么都没有，一个鬼巫师，你还能指望他拥有什么？咒语书？简直异想天开。Sam一无所获地回到先前的房间。

“Dean？你刚才是在操我的衣服吗？”Sam不可思议地盯着跪在自己睡袋上的Dean，皱起眉翻白眼。  
“Sammy，你的衣服好闻极了，就像香甜的Omega。我一直都知道我的弟弟很好闻，但是没想到你闻起来这么美味，比我操过任何Omega都要美味。”Dean双手遮住自己的阴茎，就好像这样Sam就不会知道他刚在做过什么。  
“哦。”Sam万般无奈地从Dean手里夺回自己的衣服，操，上面已经沾满他的精液。

“Sammy，我很抱歉我操了你的衣服，但是我真没法控制自己。”Dean满脸沮丧，“我是不是就要死了，我一定会死的，精尽人亡，天啊，我才不要这样死掉！”  
“Dean，冷静下来！”Sam靠近些，紧挨着他的肩膀坐下，“我不会让你死的，记住，不会让你就这么死掉。”  
“Sammy，你找到了解除的方法？”Dean扯过自己的外套遮住胯部。

Sam摇头，他让Dean失望了。  
Dean哼了声，轻声说：“你应该把我敲昏，趁我还没。”他在这里顿住，转头看向Sam，如果他失去控制，他一定会伤害Sam，年轻漂亮美味的Sammy，“趁我还没强奸你。”  
Sam警惕地直起腰身，像是非常惊讶Dean说出的那句话，而事实是，他知道Dean是对的，发情期会让Alpha失控，见鬼的咒语反噬似乎更加强化Alpha的兽性，但他还是说：“不，Dean，你不会，我相信你。”

Dean扶额：“Sam，你不能把自己的人身安全赌在我的控制力上，你知道我会失控的，这不过是早晚的问题。你看，”他把手伸到外套下，“又开始。”  
Sam局促地东张西望，仿佛身体不是自己的而灵魂想要逃离。  
Dean看起来既委屈又无奈：“更何况你在这儿也不能帮上什么忙。”

“或许我可以帮你。”Sam轻声嘀咕。  
“你说什么？”  
“呃，没什么。”Sam确信Dean听得清清楚楚，但他在说出那句话之后就开始后悔，他们是血亲兄弟，这不能够算正确，就算是对见怪不怪的Winchester来说，也是新的底线。  
“我很感激，但是我认为你必须得离我远点，”Dean哀求似地看着Sam，“因为现在，我已经用尽所有的技巧仍旧没办法把自己撸射。”

Sam明白这意味着什么，Alpha的阴茎拒绝这样低质无趣的高潮，它想要操进温暖湿滑柔软的肉体，想要咬痕，想要标记。但是无论如何Sam都没有办法说服自己离开，这是Dean，是他二十余年生命里最珍爱的人，是他可以随时随地为之付出生命的哥哥，他做不到就这样眼睁睁地看着他被发情期折磨至死。不过是性爱，不是吗？多少人以性谋生，他们不是照样活得心安理得么？  
这是Dean，不是什么随便的Alpha，而自己也不是不能自控的Omega，一切都在可以控制的范围内，如果性爱可以救Dean，为什么不呢？这和替他挨刀或者子弹有区别吗？

Sam什么也没有说，毕竟这非常难以启齿，他只是默默爬跪到Dean的双腿之间，掀开外套，望进他的眼睛征求同意。  
Dean摇头，但是并没有把他推开。  
Sam点头，俯下身含住他的龟头。  
这很疼，操蛋的疼，敏感的阴茎已经被Dean粗糙的手掌撸得通红，甚至可见细微的破皮，Sam温软湿润的唇舌的刺激，又让这种疼瞬间炸裂成爽爆的烟花，Dean情难自禁地放肆叫起来。Sam从来没有做过这个，这和给Jessica口交区别真的挺大，他张大嘴试图把整个阴茎吞进去，但龟头抵在下颚刺激着他，不停地流出的津液打湿他衬衫的前襟，打湿Dean的胯部。

Dean应该拒绝，是的，他摇头，但是Sam这个不听话的小混蛋已经把嘴贴过来；他告诉自己推开他，推开他，可一旦温软湿润的触感传遍他的神经末梢，他的理智与自控就被一把火烧得精光。他把手伸出去是想要推开Sam的，但却不听指挥地攥着他的头发把他拉得更近。他在操自己血亲弟弟的嘴，他应该给自己一枪，最终。  
Sam双手扶着Dean的腰肌，为避免牙齿伤到他，只用舌头舔舐柱身。Dean的阴茎正像他的身体一样健硕，因为长时间硬挺而暴起的青筋在舌头下也触感明显，柱身还残留着上次高潮的精斑，是的，Sam味蕾品尝到的是他血亲哥哥精液的味道。

Dean的叫声让Sam分不清他是痛苦还是愉悦，他粗重地喘息着，像劣质色情片里的男星那样夸张地叫着，颈脖拱起漂亮的弧度，喉结快速地滑动，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着鼻尖、颧骨滑落在他的胸前，他的双手插进Sam的头发捧着他的后脑，耸动腰胯操进他的嘴里。

有那么一瞬间，Sam觉得这就是羞辱，被Alpha这样操弄自己的嘴，而自己却不能反抗？不不，不是不能，是不想。当他从余光里瞥见Dean舒畅的神情时，他竟又有些释怀。他已经失去Mary，失去Jessica，而John生死未卜，他只剩下Dean，而他不能承受更多的失去。  
尽管愚蠢得出奇，但Sam还是忍不住在心底默默祈祷：如果，如果他可以转化为Omega，哪怕就只做一天的Omega，这一切难题会不会迎刃而解？Sam知道自己简直异想天开，他没有在13岁的转换为Omega，又怎么可能在此刻转化呢？但是，他在自己13岁的时候祈祷不要转化为Omega，在15岁的时候祈祷不要转化为Alpha，不是都已经实现？或许，或许上天眷顾他呢？

Dean的高潮来得迅速而激烈，白浊的精液射在Sam的嘴上、鼻尖和脸颊，Sam是要躲开的，可是该死的Dean把他拽回去，挺着阴茎把精液射进他的嘴里，他感到一阵恶心，在生理反应的刺激下误吞掉他的精液。在Dean结束射精前，Sam挣脱开瘫软在地上干呕。  
Dean把Sam从地上捞起来紧紧抱在怀里，他的声音带着沙哑的哭腔：“对不起，真的对不起，原谅我，该死的你一定要原谅我，Sammy，Sammy。”

Sam把呕吐感强压下去，温柔地抚慰Dean的手臂，健硕的肌肉线条触感见鬼的好。“嘿嘿嘿，冷静点，我知道，我知道，我已经原谅你，我已经原谅你，Dean。”  
Dean把下颌搁在Sam的肩膀，嘴里还是不停地念叨：“对不起，对不起，Sammy，Sammy。”

直到Dean冷静平缓下来，Sam才轻轻挣脱开：“我去拿点水，你需不需要补充点能量棒？”他局促地清理衬衣前的精斑，等待Dean的回复。“水就足够。”Dean清清喉咙，他的声音因为叫得太多而干哑生涩。Sam从Dean双腿之间退出来，揉捏两下跪得酸疼的膝盖。Dean满怀歉意地看着他，舔舔嘴唇，却也不知该说些什么。  
还没等Sam走出两步，Dean就扯住他的裤脚。

“Sam，你的裤子？”Dean诧异地盯着Sam牛仔裤的臀部那块非常明显湿痕，“你在哪里沾到的水？”  
“不，我不认为。”Sam扭身盯着那里，不不不，他的内裤早已被浸湿，他为什么没有发现？这是什么？这见鬼的是什么？刹那间，从来没有过的恐惧侵占Sam的全部神经，然后他反应过来，这不正是自己所求？

“你不是Omega，我从来没见过你发情！”Dean目瞪口呆地看着Sam把手伸进内裤。  
“我不知道，Dean，但是我好像——”Sam盯着自己的手指，上面显然沾满黏腻的体液，天啊，这究竟是怎么发生的？Dean情不自禁地凑上去咬住Sam的手指，操基督耶稣的，Omega的体液，香甜的、让人迷醉的味道瞬间弥散开来。

“Sammy你从没告诉过我你是Omega？”Dean的舌尖滑过Sam中指的骨节。  
“Dean，不，我不是。”他的脑子里一团浆糊，上帝怎么会对他有求必应？这不可能啊？但是，可是，好像，这明明就是Omega才会有的生理现象！  
“Sammy，你为我转化为Omega？天啊，这真是太火辣！嗯哈，这也是见鬼的咒语的反噬么？”Dean欣喜若狂地喃喃自语，见鬼的Alpha信息素，Sam感到Dean身上的味道扑面而来，快要将他湮没，他应该冷静下来，用脑子思考，而不是任由Dean玩弄他的手指。

“不，怎么可能？”Sam无力地反驳，所有用以思考的神经细胞都疯狂地叫嚣着，他甚至可以清晰地感知到从未体验过的酥酥痒痒的感觉充斥着小穴的神经末梢，就好像成群结队的迷你舌头不停地舔舐，体液从内壁渗出，汇聚在一起，积满小穴，然后顺着忽开忽合的甬道流溢出来，浸湿内裤，浸湿牛仔裤。空气里弥散着诱人的味道，这不是源于自己，而是Dean。  
Sam聪明的小脑袋当然知道这意味着什么，他能闻到Dean散发出来的Alpha信息素，一直都能，或许，他压根就不是Beta，他应该怀疑的，他早该怀疑的。但是，他从来没有来过发情期，这又是怎么回事？

“Sammy，Sammy。”Dean已经放过他的手指，此刻正跪在他身后，脸埋在他的臀肉里，深深地呼吸着那里甜腻的气息。他的舌头从那块潮湿的布料上舔过，Sam忍不住轻微颤抖起来。他们贴得如此近，Sam已经闻得出两个人的信息素在空气里交汇融合，他必须得做出决定，越快越好，在一切失去控制之前。  
“Sammy，Sammy。”Dean的手掌沿着他的腰线游走到腰带的搭扣处，Sam下意识地按住他的手，他应该说不，应该阻止他，应该大步走开，而不是犹犹豫豫地用指腹摩挲Dean的手背，这温暖真切的触感让他的思绪飘回那个夏天，Dean用手背把融化的冰淇淋涂在他的脸颊，冰凉过后火热的触感。  
“Sammy，Sammy。”Dean克制着最后的理智寻求他的回应，走开或留下，河流没有第三条岸。

Sam试图叹息或者说些什么，他张张嘴，却发不出任何声音。而Dean正在解他腰带的搭扣，他松开手，缓缓跪趴在杂乱的睡袋上面，他早就已经下定决心，不是么？  
“Sammy，原谅我，原谅我。”  
Dean把他的牛仔裤连同内裤褪到膝盖处，然后像野兽那样贴覆在他的后背，硬挺火辣的阴茎抵压着他的臀肉，嘴唇不停地啜咬他的后颈。这种感觉新鲜而刺激，就好像所有的触感细胞瞬间都汇聚在与Dean阴茎贴合的那块肌肤，阴茎粗壮的轮廓，坚硬的硬度，火热的温度，突起的筋络，甚至奔涌的血液。

“Sammy，你想要我操进去吗？”Dean喘息着问，舌尖钻进他的耳蜗舔弄起来，“Sammy，我知道我不该这么问你，我是说，操，你是我弟弟，可是我就要死了，当然我并不怕死，更不会因为这个强迫你。不过，我觉得我爱你，你知道，就是那种想要操你的爱你，如果你不愿意，这完全符合情理。但我还是要问，你愿意吗？”  
“Yeah，是的，我愿意。”Sam觉得自己的脸一定快要着火，“操，Dean，如果我不愿意的话怎么会乖乖跪在这里！”  
“乖男孩。”Dean中指指腹在小穴周围打圈，“不能等再久。”

Dean手指挤进小穴的时候，Sam觉得他都快等半个世纪那么久，见鬼的，他以为Dean不能再多等半秒钟，但是，他那混蛋哥哥偏偏用他那根磨人的手指在小穴周围慢慢戏弄，这个时候绅士，开玩笑么？Sam发出一声不满的轻哼，把小穴靠向Dean。而事实是，Dean完全是在死撑，操，他忍得快要发疯，但这是Sam，他不能就只简简单单地操。  
“对不起，Sammy，不能等再久，对不起。”Dean听起来像是快要死掉。  
Sam发出那样的呜咽声，像只迷路的幼兽寻求帮助，Dean再也无法控制，他掰开Sam的臀瓣，扶着阴茎猛然操进去。Sam尖叫起来，Dean叫得声音不比他小，万幸的是方圆数十里只有他们两人，不会有谁听见，更不会有谁评判。

这感觉非常棒，操基督耶稣的棒。Sam温软湿润的小穴紧紧包裹着他万分敏感的阴茎，Omega的体液填充着柱体与甬道之间的缝隙，他饱满的双球抵在Sam柔软的臀肉里，每一次抽插带出的体液滴落在地板，弥散出愈加浓郁的催情味道。  
“操，Sammy，你真紧，又紧又湿，咬着我的阴茎，哈。不能放开你，不舍得放开你，感觉就要死在你身体里，操。”

这感觉很美妙，操基督耶稣的美妙。Sam知道隐秘而愉悦的腺体存在，但他从未探索过那里，而Dean就那么操进去，每一次抽插都能精准的戳刺在腺体处，他不想尖叫的，不想因为他的血亲哥哥在操他而感到愉悦，但他实在控制不住，身体的愉悦激烈而充盈，他不得不寻找一个发泄的出口，才得以避免身体因为这超出承受力之外的愉悦而爆炸掉。  
他咿呀呜呜，张大嘴啊哈啊哈喘息着、尖叫着，撸动自己的阴茎释放出来。

Sam不知道Dean操别人的时候是个什么状态，以他们现在的姿势和他抽插的频率，Sam忍不住和科教纪录片里非洲草原上交媾的野兽对比起来，的确，Alpha发起情来和野兽类似。  
有点错，却更觉兴奋和刺激。  
Sam从没叫过这么大声，他敢打赌Dean也没有。但是现在，他们在与世隔绝的荒山石堡，什么都不必顾忌，只尽力把彼此操到高潮。

“抱歉，不能持续再久，Sammy。”Dean狠狠地钉进Sam的身体，结膨胀咬合住甬道，精液喷射而出，积满小穴。他咬在Sam的颈部，咬破肌肤，在他的血液里融进自己的味道。标记伴侣会让发情期变得容易控制，这场灾难将会很快过去。  
Sam大声而激烈地尖叫起来，紧实的小穴被膨胀的结撑开，磨蹭着腺体的边缘，精液与体液交融，流向未知的甬道。如果他是Omega的话，那么他会怀孕吗？他和哥哥的小宝宝？他希望会像Dean多些。因为这个小小的念想，Sam再次高潮。

Dean抱着Sam倒在睡袋上，他们的下体依旧紧紧咬合在一起。  
“Dean，Dean。”Sam咬在他健硕的臂膀，他不清楚这是性高潮还是荷尔蒙的缘故，他忽然后怕起来，“Dean，我好害怕。”  
“我不知道这会持续多久，我从没有标记过任何人。”他吮咬着Sam肌肤上新标下的印记，气喘吁吁地安慰他，“嘘嘘，我会这儿，我就在这儿，我哪儿也不会去。”  
Sam轻微点头，小声呜咽起来。

“Sammy，对不起，对不起，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”Dean没有办法抽离，只能用手温柔地抚慰Sam的肩膀，“这都是我的错，我的错，要下地狱的话也只会我一个人。不用担心，好么？一切都会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”  
“不，你不明白。”Sam确信这是荷尔蒙的错，他不想哭，更不想吓Dean，就只是，他真的万分庆幸他能够帮助Dean度过发情期，如果他的哥哥真的因为这个死掉，他所谓的人生还剩下多少意义？  
“对不起，我没能控制住自己，我早该给自己来一枪的。”Dean百感交集，毫无疑问他想活下去，毫无疑问他也不想做任何一丁点儿伤害Sam的事情。  
“不，不是的，我很高兴你能活下来。”Sam亲吻Dean手背，“我只是太高兴，Dean。”

“所以，你没有想杀我？”Dean释怀地笑开，整个人都轻松起来。  
“不，这一点也不好笑。还有，不，我不想杀你，蠢货！”Sam向Dean贴得更紧，两个人咬合的部位黏腻火辣。  
“所以，我标记了你。”Dean的语调甚至得意起来。  
“是，多谢提醒。”Sam抬脚揣向Dean。  
“我们应该睡会儿，鬼知道这结需要多久才能消褪。”Dean亲吻Sam的发顶，扯过睡袋将两个人包裹住，“也不知道见鬼的发情期要持续多久，我们得保持体力，你知道，下一波情潮。另外，你感觉怎么样，Sammy？”

“Dean，我很好，我知道你会觉得我是被胁迫或者不得已而为之，但不是，并且我现在感觉相当棒，真的。”Sam靠紧Dean的胸膛，“很久以前我就开始思考，我会遇到什么样的人，会有怎样的标记，会不会不得不和你分开；你会遇到什么样的人，会不会在标记后离开我。现在，一切问题似乎都已经找到答案，不管我是不是Omega，只要标记我的人是你，一切都显得无足轻重。”  
“Sammy，我开始觉得这见鬼的发情期是鬼巫师的礼物。”Dean亲吻他的额头，“这或许难以置信，但我的确自始自终都爱着你，而发情期让我看清楚自己对你的爱究竟是哪种。”  
“Dean，我会怀孕吗？”  
“你想吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“Sammy，无论如何我们都会一起面对，相信我。”  
Fin.


End file.
